


empty

by chumpi



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumpi/pseuds/chumpi
Summary: "Karen, this might be the last time I'm.. well, alive, so, I'd like you to leave everyone who's on my contacts a voice message, please.""Of course, Peter, I'll start recording now."





	empty

The young arachnid swept through the city on his webs, shouting out whoops of happiness as he looked down at the many faces of citizens and tourists alike staring up at him, some with possible faces of disgust, but most with joy, because well - Duh! He's Spiderman for Lord's sake! Peter let out a loud laugh (which was slightly muffled by the spandex mask he wore), "Karen?" He spoke, "Whaddya' say about going to visit the Avenger's in their tower of boring?" He snorted. 

_"Mr Stark did not assign me to make decisions for you, Peter." Karen said in her usual, robotic voice._

"Yeah, yeah, although you would've thought he'd have given you a more exciting voice, no offence Karen," He shrugged, growing nearer to the Avenger's tower, his spidy-senses tingling, yet he swung onwards. 

_"None taken, Peter." The AI spoke._

The masked boy landed on the roof of the avengers tower, striding over to an open hatch and tumbling through, "Honey! I'm home!" He shouted giddly, although recieving no response - strange. Plus his spidy-senses were going off the charts. What the hell? He thought as he entered the living room. Furniture was strewn around the spacious room, coushins torn up, their soft stuffing laying about in various places. 

"Guys?" Peter shouted cautiously, glancing around until he spotted a fully-suited in his Iron man gear, Tony Stark standing motionlessly in the kitchen, facing away from him. "Mr Stark?" He whispered, making a move to step forward, when a loud repulsor blast was forced upon him, hitting him directly in the chest. Peter let out a loud, pained shriek, looking down in utter shock at his still intact suit (thankfully), "Are we h-having a training exercise or what? Why wasn't I informed?" He groaned, dodging another forceful blast. 

All Tony did was grunt, an unnatural, wild look in his eyes as he stalked towards the younger boy, whom was already sprinting off in the other direction, making the foolish decision of locking himself in a nearby bathroom. 

Peter panted as he locked the bathroom door, the fact that all he had between him and Tony was a flimsy wooden door with a single lock. "Karen? What's happening?" He whispered, the faint beginnings of a panic attack crawling up through his body. 

_"It seems as if Mr Stark is under the influence of a powerful being, I advise going into the vents on the ceiling to your left. You have approximately 4 and a half minutes before he gets in." Her voice came through the speakers implemented into his suit, and it was as if he could hear the panic in her voice, even if she was just an AI._

Peter turned, quickly using his webs to tear off the metal grate on the vents and climb through, not bothering to re-attach the grate as he knew it would be useless anyway.

"Where now Karen?" He whispered as he rushed through the silver vents on his hands and knees, glacing behind every so often to make sure he wasn't being followed..

 _"Take your first left that's available and there'll be a grate on the flooring of the vent, open it and you can fall through to the lab. I detect 3 heat signatures in there. Be careful, Peter."_

"Will do, Karen, thanks," He mumbled, nervously opening the cold, metal grate, peering down and holding his breath in fear of being detected by the three people he saw down there, Bruce, Sam and.. Pepper? 

He hopped down, landing on the tiled floor with a loud thud, resulting in the tree turning towards him in sharp 180's, Bruce and Sam's faces holding the same, feral look Tony's did, wheras Pepper just seemed smug? What? 

"Pepper? What's going on? Why aren't you being hurt? Although I didn't mean that in a mean way, obviously," He grinned childishly, only to be glared at by the stiff woman.

Pepper pointed a thin finger at Peter, "Get him."

What happened then is a blur for Peter, although he assumes it's something bad seeing as he's currently hiding in the gym, blood pouring out of too many cuts to count and he was sure he'd broken atleast 3 bones, "Why the hell isn't my advanced healing working?" He groaned pitifully, huddled into a small ball behind a climbing wall. 

_"I do not have the answer, Peter. I apologise. Would you like me to call somebody?"_

"No, no, I'm fine, I have this all in the bag," He grinned woosily, shuffling awkwardly till he was stood on shakey legs, "I'm gonna be fine." 

**

Everything was _not_ fine. He was currently huddled in Tony's room with 6 angry avengers banging on the door, an arrow in his leg, scorch marks covering his torn body, and he was pretty sure Cap had bashed him in the head with his shield a few times. You would've though he'd been in the most blinding pain, yet he wasn't, he was.. empty. 

"Karen, this might be the last time I'm.. well, alive, so, I'd like you to leave everyone who's on my contacts a voice message, please." 

_"Of course, Peter, I'll start recording now."_

"Hi, this is Peter Parker, I'm currently in Tony Stark's room, bleeding out and about to do something very stupid," He paused for a breath, "I don't know what's happened to them but they've hurt me, so much, b-but it's not their fault, I swear," Peter groaned as he stood up, "It's Pepper Potts, please, for my last wish, find her and arrest her. I-I dunno why she did it, but she's done something to them. Please help m'." The boy's quivering hand was now cluthced at the door knob, "This is Peter Parker signing out." 

Peter opened with a door, stepping out and into the raging group of avengers, punches and hits battering his already worn out form, "I forgive you," He whispered as he fell to the ground in a lifeless heap, a smile gracing his cracked, bleeding lips.

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based on another's work, can't remember their name, lol .


End file.
